1. Field
Some example embodiments relate to methods of manufacturing a semiconductor device and/or methods of manufacturing a vertical type nonvolatile memory device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, technologies on stacking cells in a vertical direction with respect to the surface of a substrate have been developed for the relatively high stacking of semiconductor devices. A vertical-type semiconductor device includes a vertically stacked structure of word lines included in each of the cells. In order to apply electric signals to each of the stacked word lines, the edge portion of the word lines may have a stepped shape for the connection with wirings. To form the stepped shape word lines, a number of photolithography processes and etching processes may be necessary. Thus, processing cost accompanied with the number of photolithography processes and the etching processes may be increased.